The Dream
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: Legally Blonde: The Musical. This is what I think would have happenend if Vivienne wasn't at the salon. Title and summary suck so please read!


_This isn't the actually story I promised. But this is a little one shot I just randomly thought of. It is what I thought what would have happened if Vivienne wasn't at the Hair Care Salon._

Elle hated Boston. Well most of Boston anyway. She only appreciated Emmett and Paulette. But everything else in Boston Elle hated. She hated Harvard, she hated her classmates, and she especially hated Callahan. _Stupid butthead_ Elle thought to herself while checking in American Airlines for the next flight to California. Unfortunately, the woman there told her that the next flight to Malibu wasn't until one, and it was already ten. But Elle booked for the flight anyway. When the woman gave Elle her ticket she pulled up her two purses on her arms and continued to walk toward customs. When no one was looking, she opened up one of her bags and whispered "Don't worry Bruiser. You'll be sitting on my lap instead of a cage."

Elle began to worry if she made a mistake. Well it wasn't my fault that Callahan hit on me. I guess I just didn't deserve that spot and I was never meant to be a lawyer. When she finally made through customs she walked to the empty gate F29 and sat in her seat. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "It's only eleven! Well Bruiser, I guess we need to occupy ourselves." Elle took out the latest version of Vogue and began to read it, but shockingly Elle really wasn't in the mood to look at the latest fashion trends. Elle leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. Soon, Elle found herself in a dreamless sleep.

Elle woke up by someone tapping on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe in what she was seeing.

"Is, this a dream? Emmett is that really you? Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Emmett laughed.

"Yes, this is a dream. No, I am not Emmett. I'm an angel and no I don't want to pinch you. I think I said that in order."

"Well, if you're not Emmett, who are you?"

"Um… I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Are you like Margot, Serena and Pilar being the Greek Chorus?"

"Um…sure. We'll go with that. Anyway, we're getting off topic. You need to leave this airport now, and head for the trial."

"No, I don't want to. Now go away and leave me and my dreams in peace."

The imaginary Emmett got up and turned away, but before leaving he said "You're making a big mistake you know." Now Elle was getting furious.

"How am I making a big mistake? I was never meant to be a lawyer. Callahan made it very clear that I didn't belong!" Elle looked around to see everyone staring at her. But she didn't care. It was just a dream anyway.

"Are you sure that there wasn't anybody in Boston that made you feel at home?"

"Well yeah of course there was Paulette and…"

"And who?"

"Emmett" Elle sighed. God she missed Emmett. She never really had the chance to tell him that she loved him. "He was the one that took care of me the most."

"And do you know how miserable that man's life would be without you?" the imaginary Emmett said while walking closer to Elle.

"No, how would you?"

"I look like him remember. I'm supposed to know. And his life would be pretty bad without you." He bent down and looked Elle straight in the eyes. "Besides, you would actually let that jerk Callahan do this to you. You are way smarter than him and without you, who knows how far Callahan and his team would have been." The imaginary Emmett stood up and looked at his watch. "You still have some time. The trial starts at one thirty so that gives you plenty of time to think about it." With that, the imaginary Emmett began to walk away and Elle shut her eyes.

Elle immediately opened her eyes and glanced back down at her watch. "OMIGOD, its twelve thirty! I need to get to the courthouse!" Elle grabbed her bags and rushed out of gate. While running for her life, she glanced down at what she was wearing. It was a nice pink dress, but Elle was afraid that it was too informal for the trial. Oh well, she was stuck with it anyway. Once out of the airport, Elle called for a taxi and told the driver where to go. What was in reality fifteen minuets but seemed forever for Elle, she arrived at the courthouse. She paid the driver and rushed inside to see Enid and Vivienne waiting for her.

"Oh thank god Elle, I was afraid that you weren't going to show up." Enid said while rushing Elle inside.

"Nice dress by the way" Vivienne said. "And, I'm sorry I was being an ass. You really do make a good lawyer."

"Thanks Vivienne" Elle said while heading towards the doors to the courtroom. Once when she opened the door she heard Brooke say across the hall, "Mister you're fired."

Elle rushed out of the courtroom to see Emmett waiting for her. "Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey" Elle replied back.

"So, what did Warner want?"

"Oh, he asked me to marry him, which I kindly declined." Emmett's heart began to beat faster.

"Really?"

"Yeah." A awkward silence occurred while the pair exited the courtroom."

"So Elle. You never told me the reason you came back to the courthouse? I thought you left for California." Elle chuckled a bit.

"'Promise you won't laugh?" Emmett smiled.

"Of course."

"Well, I had a dream and you were in it and you were able to convince me that I belong here in Boston."

"Really?" he said with a surprised expression on his face. But, it was too surprising. Elle stared at Emmett and suddenly, her light bulb came on.

"It was you!" She yelled while pointing her finger at him. "It wasn't a dream, but you convinced me it was a dream. That's why it felt so real and why you didn't want to pinch me. Then…that means I embarrassed myself to those tons of people at the airport!" She slapped him playfully on the arm "You butthead! You could have told me that it wasn't a dream. Why didn't you?" Emmett stared down at her crossing his arms.

"Would've you been here right now if I actually came to you and told you or would you have come because of some dream of yours?" Elle pondered for a bit.

"Nah, I would have come either way." She smiled as they continued to walk. "So…your life would be miserable without me huh?"

"Yeah, it would. Who would I help study for their tests and help me pick out suits and tell me how hot I am in them?" Elle slid her hand into his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Your probably right Emmett." He chuckled as the crossed the street to a restaurant where everyone else was to celebrate the victory. Emmett sighed not wanting this moment to end. _Some day_ he though to himself. _I would tell you what you really mean to me._

_Well sorry no romance, but you have to admit that it was cute. Or not. Whatever. Please review!_

_xox_

_Wishesdocometrue_


End file.
